An Unexplainable Love
by ljpottafreak
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the lives of Lily and James were like? How did they meet? When did they become friends? This begins at their births and continues until their deaths. Not a lovehate. Please RR.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
  
A/N: This is a fanfic I had written before but am redoing because of name changes and minor needs. I hope you like it! Please R/R!  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
July 11, 1960  
  
A tiny baby boy was wrapped up in a blue blanket in a young woman's arms. A man who must have been her husband was kneeling on the floor beside her with blood on his hands.  
  
"James Anthony, my son, I'm telling you now. We love you and always will, but you deserve a better life than this. Being born on the floor of a shack is bad enough. We hope and pray that once you are adopted you will never have had to have known of us, and that your new family cares for you.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, we will set you on the steps of the orphanage. I am so glad you came to be. Grow up nicely and begin a loving family," the man whispered.   
  
As one, the couple kissed their newborn son, their sweat and tears combining and falling into the baby's thin mob of jet-black hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Petty, dear, we're home! Come meet your new sister!" Minty Evans shouted up the stairs. Five-year old Petunia came bounding down, with the live-in maid franticly trailing behind her.  
  
As Minty sat on the loveseat, she gently pulled down the front of the little pink blanket to reveal the sleeping face of the newest addition to the Evans family, Lily Marie.  
  
"She's so small," Petunia said, giggling slightly.  
  
Abner, the father, knew that this was the happiest moment in his life. The people he loved most surrounded him. It was the picture perfect scene.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
July 12, 1960  
  
The first sound heard that next morning came from the owner of St. Mary's Orphanage when she opened the front door to retrieve the morning paper. It was then that she noticed a breathing bundle on her doorstep.  
  
When the owner, Alexandra, picked up the boy, a letter came released from his tiny fist as he rolled over in his sleep. Alex plucked it from the folds of the blanket before absentmindedly walking into the orphanage and setting the baby down in an empty bassinette.  
  
Unfolding the letter, Alex read:  
  
My wife and I plead with you to adopt our son now, before he has the slightest memory that he was ever in an orphanage. Please raise him as your son and treat him right. Do not change his name, James Anthony. It is the only thing we were able to give him. God Bless you.  
  
Harold and Trista Smith  
  
Alex went into the office and told some of her employees to watch over James while she went out for a walk. Instead of walking around the neighborhood like usual, she walked some ways down the road until she came to the three-story red brick home of her best friend.  
  
She hurried up the path to the front door and knocked. The maid came to answer it and brought Alex into the front hall.  
  
"Who is it?" A woman's voice called from inside.  
  
"It's Alexandra Potter, Miss," the maid replied.  
  
"Thank you, Aida."  
  
When the two friends met Alex blurted out right away, "Minty, we need to talk, but first I wanna see this new kiddo of yours!"  
  
Alex grinned and they excitedly walked off.  
  
"This is Lily."  
  
Alex started to laugh and Minty looked scandalized.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" She said with a scowl on her face.  
  
"Because she looks just like you! She could be your twin, if you had one that was thirty-some-odd years younger than you! But... whose eyes are those? Abner doesn't have green eyes, does he?"  
  
"No. No, he doesn't. We don't know of anyone she could have gotten them from. It's odd. But on the other hand, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Can we sit down first?"  
  
Minty led her to the kitchen to sit at the breakfast table, and Alex said, "I found another baby on the orphanage's doorstep this morning. Here's the note that he was holding."  
  
She gave Minty the letter that had fallen out of James' blanket earlier that day.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What are you going to do?" Minty said. She was obviously surprised.  
  
"I guess I might as well adopt him. He's so sweet. You should have seen him. He was sleeping so peacefully, and he was holding that letter in his weak clutch. It was adorable."  
  
"Well, come on! Let's go get him! Aida, come get Lily! I'm going with Alex to the orphanage!"  
  
Revised 01-02-04  
  
If you have any suggestions for my writing please state them in your review. Thanks bunches! 


End file.
